


PART TWO: Simon - The Walking Dead 250 word One-shots

by SimonsSavior



Series: Simon - The Walking Dead - One Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Simon being adorable, Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: A second collection of Simon one-shots inspired by prompts.Some smutty, some cute, some funny, some AU.





	1. I Don't Love You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I loved doing the last lot of prompts so much I thought I'd do more!

“I don’t love you anymore.” Simon mutters, his eyes fixed on the ground before you. You place your hand on his as he chews on his bottom lip; something you notice he does only when he’s feeling one of two emotions; anger, or sadness.

“She said that?”

He looks up from the floor and his eyes meet yours as he nods, slowly. “Yup. Right before she died. Said she abhorred the man I became when the shit hit the fan.” He takes a deep breath, looking away from you and it’s obvious the subject is still a difficult one for him to talk about. “I only did the things I did to keep her safe. Hmm?” He shakes his head as he tells you about the last woman he’d loved. “She tells me that. Gets herself bit, and tells me that.” He shrugs. “And I had to watch her die knowing she didn’t want me there.” His jaw clenches and lips twitch in bitter reminiscence.

You respond with “I’m sorry.” for lack of knowing what else to say.

Simon shakes his head and his features soften. “Don’t be. It’s in the past. People do shitty things when the world ends.” He raises an eyebrow and stares at you, expelling a soft sigh. “Found _you_ , so… Everything’s aces now, right?” He smiles warmly and wraps his large, rough hands around yours, squeezing tightly.

You gaze into his deep, brown eyes and return his smile with equal enthusiasm and admiration. “Sure. Aces.”


	2. You're Cute When You're Angry

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” You smirk as you watch Simon flying into a rage over Negan’s latest orders.

“Don’t.” He points his finger threateningly at you, narrowing his eyes.

“Just saying…” You mutter.

“Well just don’t, hmm?” He warns with a glare.

You roll your eyes as he moves away from you, placing his hands on his hips and huffing irritably. You’ve no idea what Negan has said to him but whatever it is has Simon in a temper.

You can’t help admiring the way his mustache twitches as he stands there and – as though you have no regard for what’s sensible – you chance another comment.  “I’m sorry but you really do look cute.”

Simon surges forward abruptly, wrapping his fingers viciously around your throat and driving you harshly against the wall. Teeth bared and breathing heavily, he pushes himself against you; his face only millimetres from yours and breath hot against your skin.

“Holy shit,” You manage to choke out as Simon loosens his grip. “ _Negan should piss you off more often_.” You whisper; gaze darting between his eyes and his lips.

But there’s no doubt in your mind this is _exactly_ what Simon needs; his furious glare soon replaced by one of hungry desire, and he presses his lips firmly against yours; initiating a heated clash of teeth and tongues.

And soon you’re on your knees; Simon buried balls deep inside you and working out his anger issues the only way he knows how without _killing_ somebody.


	3. Of Course I Remembered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is AU. No zombie apocalypse!

“Of course I remembered!” Simon insists, standing shirtless in the doorway with one hand on his hip and the other resting high on the frame.

You cross your legs and fold your arms over your chest as you stare at him from the middle of the bed.

He stares back; lips parted and eyes wide.

“You’re a bad liar, Simon.”

His lips move like he might have a response, but he simply huffs, dropping his arm from the doorframe. “Okay. Yes. I forgot.” He pushes the door closed and moves toward you. “I’ll make it up to you.” He pouts.

You’re trying your best not to smile at the puppy-dog expression he’s wearing on his face, but it’s hard to stay mad at him when he looks this way, even if he _has_ forgotten it’s your anniversary.

Simon reaches the edge of the bed and drops onto his knees. “I’ll take you out for dinner,” He crawls forward and you smirk. “And buy you something nice.” His face is so close to yours his eyes become a blur. “But first…” He edges further forward; you have no choice but to fall back against the bed as he hovers above you. He raises an eyebrow, and before you can stop him he’s buried his face against your neck, peppering you with kisses that make you squirm as his mustache tickles your skin.

You attempt to shove him off but his solid frame doesn’t budge. “Simon, stop!” You giggle.

“ _Nope._ ” He grins.


	4. So That's It? It's Over?

“So that’s it? It’s over?” Your chest is heavy; eyes burning from the tears and throat raw from the arguments.

Simon chews on his bottom lip and runs a hand through his hair; his other hand hooked on his belt. He paces across his room and you lean forward on the chair, resting your head in your hands.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He takes a deep breath.

“What, Simon?” You look up at him but his back is turned to you. “You can’t do _what_ , exactly?”

“ _Relationships!_ ” He asserts, turning to face you and throwing his hands out to the side. His breathing is heavy as he stares at you.

“The past six months have meant nothing?” You feel another tear roll down your cheek but they’re fuelled by fury now more than anything.

His jaw clenches and his mouth twitches. You’ve never seen Simon struggle with words before, but apparently this has him airing on the side of uncommunicative. “No. Not nothing.” He mutters. “We had fun.”

You stare at him, wide eyed.

He huffs and shrugs his shoulders. “We fucked. That’s it. We fucked and that’s _all it was supposed to be!_ ” He swallows hard.

“You’re scared.” You catch his eyes briefly before he looks away and you know it’s the truth.

“No point getting attached to anyone or anything, we all end up pushing up the fucking daisies sooner or later. Presumptively the former.” His jaw clenches again.

“So you’d rather die alone?”

“No.”

“Then stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. The next one will be far less heartbreaking I promise!


	5. I Wish We Could Stay Like This Forever

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” You mumble as your lips trail over Simon’s broad chest, toward his neck.

He pulls his arm up around you and you shift closer – as though it were possible – resting your face between his muscled shoulder and neck. Your fingers trail patterns through the hairs of his chest and when your teeth graze his neck you feel the clench of his jaw and hear the hitch in his breath.

You kiss higher, moving to his jaw; the feel of a couple days’ worth of coarse stubble brushing your lips and chin as you kiss and suck at his skin.

And his hands slide over you, trailing up your thighs and coming to rest on your ass. He squeezes, fingers curling dangerously close to your core and without warning he drags you up and on top of him.

You lean down; face close enough to his all his features become a blur but you can still tell he’s smirking at you. Then his lips brush yours; hot and tasting faintly of the evening’s tequila. And he initiates a barely there kiss; the kind that leaves you wanting more. He kisses you again, softly; slowly; tongue slipping out to see if you taste of tequila too.

And with breath hot on one another’s skin he pulls you deeper into the kiss; his tequila-tainted tongue fighting for dominance against yours as your lips clash.

“I need you.” He murmurs between kisses.

“I’m yours.” You promise.


	6. You'd Be A Great Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken about 68 years since I last updated any of my fics.  
> I took Simon's death REAL hard. And my enthusiasm to write died with him.  
> But I think we're doing okay now.  
> Sort of.

“You’d be a great dad.” Simon disagrees but you argue the point with him.

He simply cocks an eyebrow and stares at you like you’ve just slapped him in the face. Eventually, he huffs and bites back a smile; eyes returning to the road. “What gives you that impression?”

You shrug and slide down in your seat, watching Simon’s hands on the wheel. “You kept me safe all this time.” He glances sideways at you with lips pursed in thought as he takes in your words. “You’d keep a baby-” You pause. “ _Our baby_ , safe too.”

He frowns. “Why’re we having this conversation?” You sit silently. You had no idea how to break the news to Simon, so you’d started with asking if he’d ever considered being a dad. His reply was a vague ‘Not really’. “Something you want to tell me?” He questions, shifting in his seat and running a hand over his mustache.

“You might, want to stop the truck.” You suggest.

With a sharp breath and jaw clenched, Simon slows the Dodge Ram to a steady stop and turns to look at you. “Oh, _shit._ ” He mutters. “Are you?”

You try to hide the smile as you nod your head slowly and for a moment Simon doesn’t speak. “Simon, we’re having a baby.”

And although it’s not the news he might want to hear in the midst of the goddam apocalypse, Simon smiles broadly and places his hand on your belly.

“I’ll be the _best_ fucking dad.”


	7. Is That My Shirt?

“Is that my shirt?” Simon questions, gazing at the over-sized, khaki shirt you’re wearing. You shrug in response, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream with a sly smirk. Simon frowns as he closes the door behind him. “And is that my ice cream?”

“Might be.” You mumble as you lick the end of the spoon. “I forget… Is it the cardamom you like?” You smile as you dip the spoon back into the bowl.

Simon clenches his jaw but can’t hide the twitching of his mustache as the corners of his mouth upturn to a grin. _Winding up Simon can be so much fun._

“Couldn’t wait for me to get back, hm?” He drops down next to you and takes the bowl without asking.

“Hey.” You protest, folding your arms with a pout.

“My room, my bowl…” He raises an eyebrow. “My ice cream,” Simon takes a mouthful and then glances at you; eyes wandering over your scarcely clothed body. “Come to think of it,” He scoops up the last mouthful of his favorite cardamom gelato and swallows it down, before placing the bowl and spoon on the floor. “I think I’ll have my shirt back, too.” He grins and leans over you, pressing cold lips against yours as he unfastens the buttons of the shirt.

You wriggle beneath him. “Wait, I might get cold.” You protest.

“Mm, don’t worry about that, sweetheart, I know just how to get you warmed up.” He growls, slipping the shirt from your shoulders...


	8. Why Are You Naked?

“Why are you naked?” Dwight frowns as Simon opens the door; white bedsheet draped loosely around his hips.

“D. Um,” he places an arm against the door frame. “Wasn’t expecting you.” Simon mutters, talking through only a slim gap. You sink down awkwardly under the duvet as Dwight peers behind Simon and catches sight of you.

“Got company, huh?” He nods in your direction. Simon glances briefly over his shoulder at you and raises an eyebrow.

“Look D, now’s not a good time. Kinda…” His head bobs from side to side as he speaks. “Invested, at this point. Know what I mean?” You can’t see his face, but you’re pretty sure Simon is smirking.

Dwight huffs and stares at Simon. “Simon, get dressed. Negan wants to see us both.”

“Shit, shit.” He sighs. “Give me a minute?”

Dwight shakes his head and smiles. “Get dressed.”

Without another word, Simon closes the door and drops the sheet, climbing back onto the bed and wavering above you. “ _Mm_ , now where were we?”

“You’re really going to make Negan wait?”

Simon runs his tongue over his bottom lip and cocks an eyebrow. “Worth it.” He surmises, and with a low groan buries himself deep inside you in one forceful thrust.

“ _Fuck, Simon!_ ” You cry out, not caring if Dwight is still lingering outside the door. You wrap your legs around Simon’s waist; fingers digging against his broad shoulders as each stroke of his thick cock leaves you gasping.

Yes, Negan can fucking wait.


	9. Don't Fuck This Up

“Don’t fuck this up.” Negan mutters under his breath.

“As if I would.” You protest as the truck draws up outside of Alexandria’s gates.

Negan gazes at you. “You’ve spent too much fucking time with Simon. Don’t think I don’t know that. Simon’s methods are… Questionable at fucking best. This is a goddam supply run; we’re here to pick up whatever shit Rick the Prick has managed to scavenge for us, not to fucking kill people. Just remember that.”

You roll your eyes as you jump down from the truck. Quite why Negan had made you ride with him today was beyond your understanding. He’d had an issue with you and Simon from the beginning – in fact, he’d held a grudge ever since you’d refused to sleep with him. You’d guess the news you’ve been fucking Simon came as a bit of a kick in the teeth.

You scout the immediate area for Simon. You spot him, leaning against the hood of his Dodge Ram pickup and looking goddam divine in the glow of the early morning sunlight. For a moment you just watch him. He runs a hand through his swept back hair; muscles flexing beneath his slightly-too-tight shirt before he tucks his thumbs into his belt in signature Simon stance.

Eventually, he notices you and strides toward you, smiling. “The fuck was riding with Negan about?”

You shrug. “Jealousy?” Simon huffs out a laugh and pulls his arm around you, brining you against his warm chest.

“Fuck Negan…”


	10. Go Back To Bed

“Go back to bed.” Simon is sitting at the breakfast table pulling on his boots. He doesn’t have to look up to know you’re standing there.

“Can’t sleep.” You mumble, fiddling with the hem of his over-sized, white t-shirt – the one you’ve decided looks better on you than it does him.

Simon rests his forearms on his knees and sighs, looking up at you. When his deep brown eyes find yours he smiles; a gentle grin as his eyes rake you over. “Well at least try.” You look back with a puppy dog gaze. You hate when he has to leave. “I’ll only be gone a couple days. Three at the most.”

“I’ll miss you.” You bite down on your bottom lip as you gaze at him; a look you know he can’t resist.

Simon shakes his head and huffs out a soft laugh, holding his hand out for you to take. You inch forward and take his hand, allowing him to pull you against his lap. “I’ll miss you too, beautiful.” He wraps his hands around your waist and leans forward, placing soft lips against yours. You trail your fingers over his athletic chest, curing them through the dark hairs visible at the top of his half-buttoned shirt.

Simon’s hands wrap around your bare ass. “No panties?” He raises an eyebrow. “You’re really doing this to me, _knowing_ I’m gonna be gone three days?” He feigns an unimpressed scowl.

You shrug. “Call it incentive to get back ASAP, Simon.”


	11. This Isn't What It Looks Like!

“This isn’t what it looks like! Okay… Maybe it is…” Simon has never been a particularly good liar.

Negan swings Lucille down from his shoulder and stops her inches from Simon’s face. “Simon. Care to fucking tell me why the fuck your dick is in my fucking wife?” He has an unusually calm expression on his face considering the situation he’s discovered you and Simon in.

Simon swallows hard and hastily pulls his pants back up around his hips. You stumble backwards, desperately tugging at the hem of your black dress to cover yourself and wishing your underwear wasn’t half-way across the room.

Negan swipes Lucille past Simon’s face and slams her hard into the nearby steel door, his demeanour quickly altering to the one you’d expected. “I’m waiting, for a _Goddam-mother-fucking explanation, Simon!_ ”

“Negan stop!” You plead, grasping his leather-clad arm and attempting to pull him away from Simon.

Negan doesn’t budge. Instead he turns to you, his expression softening but you know it’s a fictitious composure. “Did you really think, I wouldn’t know? I wouldn’t find out about this, _Goddam betrayal?_ ”

“Negan,” Simon begins, holding himself with unthreatened confidence. Negan looks back to Simon. “She doesn’t love you.” Negan’s stare grows more furious and he tightens his grip on the bat.

“Oh, Lucille is gonna go to fucking town on your sorry ass, Simon.” He threatens.

Simon nods and chuckles. “Fuck you, Negan.” And without warning pulls back his fist and hits Negan square in the jaw.

_Shit._


	12. I Came To Say Goodbye

“I came to say goodbye.” The smile on Simon’s face as he stands in the doorway of his room is gradually replaced by one of disappointment and denial.

“No.” He states bluntly. “You’re not doing this.” He bites his bottom lip and stares defiantly at you.

“Simon, we can’t carry on like this. When Negan finds out-”

“But he won’t find out, hm? Who’s going to tell him?”

“He’ll find out eventually. You know he will.” You pause, dropping your gaze to the floor. “Goodbye, Simon.” You glance into his deep brown eyes one last time, but as you turn to walk away he grips your arm, hard, and drags you back toward him.

“I don’t accept that.” He contends, pulling you into his room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Please don’t make this harder than it already is. I belong to Negan and when he finds out about, _this_ ,” you gesture between the two of you, “ _us_ , he’ll kill you. I can’t watch that happen.”

Simon clenches his jaw and keeps his hands wrapped around your arms. “I need you. As Goddam unbelievable it might seem that someone like me could need anyone, I do. You.”

Staring into his eyes you know he’s being sincere. And you need him too. “I... I’m scared, Simon.” Giving in, you press yourself against his chest. He holds you, placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“I know. And I’m gonna keep you safe. Both of us.” He promises.


	13. Already?

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Simon growls, two fingers curling inside you; pushing you closer to the edge so you can’t fight it any longer.

  
“ _Yes_.” You moan, “Fuck, Simon, _don’t stop_ ,” You plead between gasping breaths. Simon chuckles and buries his face back between your legs.

  
_Oh God, the things Simon can do with that tongue_.

  
And then you come; thighs tense, back arched and fists clutching at his shirt. And he doesn’t stop fucking you until he knows you’re good and done.

  
But you’ve barely caught your breath when Simon unbuckles his belt and lowers his pants. And he’s wasting no time today as he grasps your hips and pulls you hard toward him, before driving his cock deep inside you, filling you entirely and eliciting a cry from you; a combination of desperate pleasure and pain.

  
“ _Oh yes, yes, fuck_...” He mumbles as he repeatedly thrusts his hips against yours; harder and deeper; desperate and rough.

  
He’s close; and you can tell by the way his thrusts have become more erratic. He reaches down, thumb rubbing circles on your already over-sensitive clit. “Come with me, I wanna _feel_ it.” Simon demands.

  
It doesn’t take much more than that as your muscles tighten around his cock and you throw your head back, screaming his name as he follows you over the edge and releases his seed deep inside you.

  
“Fuck...” Simon groans breathlessly, leaning his forehead against yours. “I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the last 250 word prompt fic on my list... If anyone is interested I might write some more because they're kinda fun! Leave comments let me know.  
> Alternatively I may start taking requests. Throw some ideas at me!


End file.
